Shakugan no shana
is the male lead in the Shakugan no Shana series, a Mystes who keeps the Treasure Tool Reiji Maigo. The story of Shakugan no Shana revolves around his life, both as a high school student and as a Mystes involved in the battle between Flame Haze and the Crimson Denizens. Eventually, he merges with the powerful Crimson God called the Snake of the Festival. With this, he aims to eliminate the never-ending conflict between Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen. Appearance Yuji (post-Snake of the Festival) is a young man with black hair that goes down to his neck. He has a fair complexion and dark blue pupils. He is about 15-16 years of age. In the anime, he is 165cm tall. Before merging with the Snake of the Festival, Yuji usually wore the Misaki City Municipal High School uniform, had brown hair and his eyes were of a lighter shade. Personality Yuji is a kind person who puts others before himself. This often draws much confusion and annoyance from Shana, as prior torches from Shana's experience exhibited selfish attitudes. Simultaneously, Yuji's compassion and empathy sow the seeds of attraction between him and Shana. However, he seems to be clueless about the feelings she and Yoshida Kazumi harbors for him. However, Yuji's generous nature could take on a very drastic side, to the point that he would carry all problems and burdens by himself, thinking that it would be too much for others, even Shana, whom he wants to walk with forever. This was shown when he planned the creation of Xanadu secretly, without telling anyone of his true intentions, and even going against his known allies, just to get what he wants. He even said himself that his desire to do something for others could turn into a greedy wish, since he would stop at nothing to get what he desires in the end. Johann had also noted that he belittles love. He said that Yuji is underestimating Shana's feelings for him. Johann pointed out that Yuji thinks that he is the only one who could sacrifice the world for love, when in fact, Johann had done the same. Yuji, when desperate, takes everything drastically and to the extreme, something that is both admired and worried on about by allies and enemies. His stubborn side is only matched by Shana, who is the only person he could relent on. Background 'Pre-Realization' Yuji's past life is something which he describes as ordinary. He said, My life wasn't filled with hope, yet it wasn't hopeless either''.' It was until his fateful encounter with Shana. His mother, Chigusa, is a regular housewife while his father Kantaro was in overseas. Upon Chigusa's confirmation of pregnancy, it was revealed by her husband Kantarō that Yuji actually had an older brother who died at birth. Thus, in memory of the first baby and from the parents' wish, the second baby was given the name Yuji, which means "Second (child) who shall live long ". 'The Realization (''Shakugan no Shana) The events happened to Yuji prior to the first episode of the anime are unknown. It is said that by that time, more than a month has passed since the real Yuji's Power of Existence was consumed by a Crimson Denizen. Before the start of the series, it was already shown that he was a Torch, a being whose existence was consumed by a Crimson Denizen and was given a temporary existence which was to run out over time. Despite this, Yuji doesn't know anything about being a Torch until he was caught up in a Fuzetsu, where he had a direct encounter with one of Friagne's Rinne and with Shana, the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter. The Rinne had tried to eat him upon realizing he was a Mystes, and was narrowly saved by Shana, although she stated that it was really not her intention to do so and he was just there by chance. Shocked and a little more than terrified with the unexpected events, he demanded an explanation from Shana, who nonchalantly told him he was just a Torch, a mere object, and that the real Sakai Yuji had been long since dead. Yuji develops an optimistic attitude in his realization that he was a Torch, in spite of Shana telling him that he was to perish within the days that follow. Despite Shana's scornful and even harsh responses towards his actions, he manages to change her attitude for the better, and even giving the nameless Flame Haze a name (Shana), and stating, "You are no longer just a Flame Haze, you are Shana. And I am no longer just a Torch, I am Sakai Yuji." He accepts his fate with no ill feelings, a trait which surprised the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, knowing that most Torches would be depressed to the point that they would even commit suicide before their existence wears off. In fact, Yuji uses this fate to commit acts of heroism, defended by the belief that even if his existence would one day disappear, his sacrifice would be proof that he had once lived. Despite all these changes, he still struggles to live the ordinary life he once had and at the same time, trying to help Shana in her battles and save Misaki City and its inhabitants. 'A Fateful Choice' Shana and Kazumi, who both harboured feelings for Yuji, both decided to write him a letter, and whomever he would respond to would be the one he had chosen. Unfortunately, he had disappeared on Christmas Eve, and everyone except those who had knowledge of who he really is, had forgotten about him. It is later revealed that Yuji chose Shana over Kazumi. He was even surprised that his feelings were already there for a long time and contemplated about all the time wasted with her. With this realization, he made a decision and voluntarily erased his existence on Christmas Eve, for the sake of changing Shana's fate. Meanwhile, he also received advice from a mysterious voice which offered him the chance of saving Shana from the endless conflict between Flame Haze and the Crimson Realm. Yuji accepts this offer and merges with the owner of the voice; none other than the Crimson God, "Snake of the Festival". 'Bal Masque's New Leader' Employing his new powers which even exceed that of a Crimson Lord, Yuji joins Bal Masqué, where the Priestess (Hecate), the Strategist (Bel Peol) and Fecor (Bel Peol's right-hand man) accept him as the new leader. After, he goes to Misaki City and faces off with Shana, defeating her, and proceeds to the Yoda Department Store, where Eita and Kazumi are, to claim the Haridan which belongs to Bal Masque. Kazumi asks why he returned the letters she wrote to him and Yuji replies that he cannot think of anything to say to her that won't hurt her feelings (meaning Yuji returned Kazumi's letters instead of bluntly rejecting her, thinking that his actions would be less hurtful than saying it openly. This indicates that he has chosen Shana over her.). After encountering and defeating Shana in Misaki City, Yuji restrains her powers using the Tartaros and takes her away to the Seireiden. He and a few member of Bal Masqué then travel to the rift between the human world and the Crimson Realm, the place where the body of the Snake of the Festival is sealed. 'Second Great War' Bal Masque successfully awakens the Snake of the Festival's true form, which brings forth an advantage in the war against the Flame Haze. The Snake's true form is successfully brought upon the Earth which gives enough of a morale boost to Bal Masque's troops that the Flame Haze begin losing the war. Yuji Sakai announced his plan to the retreating Flame Hazes that as the God of Desire, he wishes to create a new world, one that fulfils every Denizen's wishes that there is no war, an abundance of Power of Existence, and no pain and suffering like this world, named Xanadu. Furthermore, he added that Flame Haze should not oppose this as this also indirectly fufils Flame Hazes purpose that no more Denizens would kill humans indiscriminately for Power of Existence. However, the announcement has a darker purpose. Most of the Flame Haze made pacts with Crimson Lords for revenge, injustice, and suffering. Now with the weight of protecting a new world being irrelevant to them, is too cruel, most mentally broke down, leading to a massacre by Bal Masque's troops. After the war, he reveals the location that is appropriate for the creation of Xanadu, Misaki City. However, Johann was awakened by Pheles after Kazumi summoned her to the battlefield because of Sydonay weapon almost killed her when he used it strengthen the tower before Khamsin destroys it. He take out the Reiji Maigo from Yuji but Yuji won't allow him take it away from him. Yuji asked him the reason and intention of him taking away the Reiji Maigo. He immediately answered that he doesn't agree with Yuji's plan after Xanadu is created and after the God of Creation is separated from him. He also noted that Yuji had belittles love. He said that Yuji had underestimated Shana's feelings for him. He pointed out that Yuji thinks that Yuji himself is the only one who could sacrifice the world for love, when in fact, he himself had done the same thing. When Pheles asked him to leave the battlefield, he immediately realized the Reiji Maigo and hugs Pheles. Later, Johann and Pheles cast a spell to summon a van which appears to be Gyuuki in a form of a van to take Yoshida and the two of them away. Through various battles and tactical planning, he successfully created Xanadu by sacrificing Priestess as the beginning of the creation of the new world. However, Shana and her team returns to fight Yuji Sakai as they realize the mirrored world would cause imbalance of Power of Existence in the far distant future if Denizens consumes Power of Existence recklessly. Through ensuing battles, Shana and Margery Daw successfully reconstructed the Restriction Spell to include a Law that humans can never be consumed in Xanadu. This is a last ditch effort as Shana's team is too small to prevent the creation of Xanadu, so they merely wanted to protect the Xanadu humans instead. As they feel relieved that their plan worked, Shana is agitated to see Yuji Sakai smiling. Yuji Sakai, foreseeing this plan reveals that the whole Restriction Spell is a secondary effect. In reality, the only requirement is to wait till midnight so that Reiji Maigo will refill, during which time he asks the Professor to place a special Restriction Spell to obtain extremely vast amount of Power of Existence under his control, where he can direct it to the creation of Xanadu and null the Law placed by Shana. Shana and the other Flame Haze have not been beaten, but have clearly lost and can only watch helplessly on at the creation of Xanadu. However Yuji Sakai, as the Snake of the Festival, hears the Denizen's, as well as the Flame Haze's, wish and does not undo the law put in place by Shana. 'Post-Second Great War' As the Denizens leave to Xanadu, Sakai Yuji parted with Snake of the Festival. The Strategist, holding the essence of God of Desire gave him a chain-shape key to Tartaros. At the end, the God of Desire stated he grew fond of Sakai Yuji, a mere torch that was willing to allow himself to be used as a tool to fulfil his plan, and even if nobody else approved of his plan, the God of Desire approved it and gives his blessings to Sakai Yuji, as they departed to Xanadu. Later the Spiral Organ appeared, gave Yuji a crystal containing Unrestricted Spell for bringing back the lost things, grant basic protection for his body and embedding a new unrestricted spell into the anti-flame ring Azure, saying it's been wonderful working with Sakai Yuji. Later, Lamies left a last parting gift, naming Yuji's new Unrestricted Spell, Grammatica and ask him to contemplate on the meaning of it. Now, fully himself, he decided to face Shana and Margery Daw in the final battle, and Sydonay impressed by the boy's action decided to ally with him and fights Margery Daw. During the battle Sakai Yuji activated the green crystal and cast it on Yoshida Kazumi, with the last plea for her to agree. The spell activates and it restored all the destruction caused at Misaki City and healed damaged people although he regretted that dead people cannot be revived. Shana asked Sakai Yuji what is his intention and he replied that in order to atone the killing of Flame Hazes and Humans on his quest, he will travel to Xanadu that has no Misaki City alone to teach Denizens and humans to coexist peacefully, even if it takes thousands of years so that he can finally be together with Shana without guilt. Shana punches Yuji and gives him Hirai's Torch. Shana and Alastor was furious with his philosophy of severe self-punishment. They used their tremendous strength to overpowered Sakai Yuji and leads to his defeat. In the limbo, Johann confronts him smiling and teases Sakai Yuji that he underestimated the power of love again. He awakens, carried by Shana shyly said he just need to ask and she would go with him to Xanadu together without a thought. Admitting his loss he replied to Shana, he ask for her forgiveness, ask her to be with him in Xanadu and she accepts happily. As they embraced and kissed, the Spiral Organ Unrestricted Spell activated and Sakai Yuji becomes a "solid existence", as prophesised by God of Punishment - something more than a normal torch or a Mystes. As Yuji Sakai and Shana delights at this revelation, they departed to Xanadu. Powers and Abilities Yuji demonstrates the unique potentials of a Mystes which was supported by the Reiji Maigo, causing him to possess an almost infinite amount of Power of Existence. Although Yuji lacks of the training and discipline of a Flame Haze, he has demonstrated an admirable amount of intelligence and logic, often thinking outside the box and solving puzzles others can't (though it still stands for a fact that he is totally clueless to the fact that Shana loves him and is often jealous of any girls who get too close to him). While many Flame Hazes and Lords of the Crimson Realm would be deceived or confused by unconventional casting of magic, Yuji is able to quickly deduce and see through the ploy despite his unfamiliarity with many magical spells, enabling his allies, generally Shana, to strike at the heart of their opposition. Furthermore, by the start of the second season, Yuji's training has enabled him to foresee as well as dodge a good majority of attacks from skilled Flame Hazes such as Shana and Wilhelmina due to training from them, and he has gained the ability to cast Power of Unrestraint with the help of Margery Daw. He also has the ability to wield Blutsauger and infusing it with some of his own power. He also can create his own fire, which is silver and black in color, to fire at targets. However, he loses his detection ability to sense the Power of Existence, due to Johann leaving the Reiji Maigo. 'After Merging with the Snake of the Festival' At the start of the third season, Yuji has powers that rival and even defeat Shana's own powers, as he had reached an agreement with the Snake of the Festival, with the condition that he could keep Shana safe, and at the same time protect the people important to him, in exchange for his cooperation. When merged with the Snake of the Festival, Yuji gained the ability to use the former's powers. The color of the flame he possesses is pitch black; and when utilized properly, can effortlessly overpower Shana's flames (Though she managed to grow strong enough to fight evenly with Yuji later on). That is not the extent of his powers, however. When merged with the Snake, his hair turns black and grows extremely long. By using a spell called Dragon Tail granted to him by the Snake, he can grow his hair even longer, and can even use it for offensive and defensive manoeuvers. It was seen powerful enough to split an entire building apart. 'Grammatica' Yuji learned another Unrestricted Spell called Grammatica which surprises Shana, Margery, Wilhelmina and even Sydonay. It uses multiple spells to form several combinations which can create many different effects. Grammatica is entirely Yuji's own spell, separate from the Snake. He instinctively calls upon it for the first time when his Azure Ring fails to completely stop a flame volley from Shana in her attempt to separate him from the World Egg. He calls upon it again shortly thereafter to directly protect the World Egg from Shana's flame. However, his lack of mastery of the new spell prevents him from bringing it to its full potential and it ultimately breaks, letting the flames through. Yuji's new Unrestricted Spell looks like a collection of clear crystals and has been used primarily as a shield, but its versatility is bound only by Yuji's will and has even been witnessed to be used as a teleportation device. It is noted that Yuji's own flame color is noted to be azure, which when contemplated on, is the exact opposite of Shana's fiery flame. It is also noted that after Leanan-sidhe gave Yuji his permanent existence, is that Yuji is still able to retain his own powers (e.g. fly, handle the Blutsauger, and master Grammmatica), despite not being a Crimson Lord, Tomogara, Flame Haze or Contractor of any sort. Relationships Yuji is the narrator of the story, despite it being titled after Shana. His interactions with most of the characters in the series plays an important role in the story's progress. Yuji is generally a friendly person (albeit clueless) which leads to him being likeable by most people. 'Shana' When Yuji had first met the Blazing-Eyed Flaming-Haired Hunter, he was naturally intimidated. Despite Shana being cold towards him (as she views him only as a Mystes) and often calling him an object, he persisted with his actions towards her and manages to change her for the better. Shana continuously tries to irritate or belittle him, but his patience and tendency to forgive her for her actions draws secret admiration and love from her and slowly, she begins to open up to others as well because of his influence. Even though Shana is already shown to love him, and her feelings are even noted by some characters, Yuji remained clueless almost all throughout two seasons. This is mainly because he does not believe he is worthy enough for Shana, as he is only a Mystes (and in general term, already dead) and when Shana had uttered that she loved him (when she was about to perform Heaven Destruction Earth Break) he concluded it as another term. Indeed, he distanced himself from Shana, when she and Wilhelmina contemplated about killing him, and Shana resorted to calling him an object again (this was only done to appease Wilhelmina), hurting Shana. In the end, he has more or less came to terms that Shana has feelings for him when she and Kazumi Yoshida demanded that he choose between the two of them. In the end, he has chosen Shana but had disappeared on Christmas Eve. It was revealed that he had merged with the God of Creation (Snake of the Festival) in his desire to change Shana's fate. He states that his only wish is to walk by her side, without her giving up her life in fighting Denizens until she burns out. However, his actions are something that greatly troubles Shana, who views it as something wrong and is now traumatized with him and his actions. Despite Shana's obvious fears about his new form, he still tries to connect with her and makes advances in order to calm her down. He protects her from the Master Throne Hecate's attacks, as she is the reason why he is doing this in the first place. Their relationship is a bit strained, as they work for opposite sides and have different ideals and wishes to follow. However, he tries to make Shana understand that he does love her (although he has yet to say it to her verbally) and what he does is for her. In the end of the Second War, Yuji makes his intentions clear, that he wishes for the Denizens to have a new world, so Shana doesn't have to fight anymore. This frustrates Shana, as Yuji never told her anything, and thinks that he belittles their relationship. This was also pointed out by Johann, saying that Yuji is underestimating love, and that he does not understand its full power. After the War, Yuji had planned to go and wander in Xanadu alone without Shana, thinking that it would be the most painful punishment that could be given to him, so he could atone for his sins (taking the lives of countless Denizens, Flame Hazes and humans). This again, angers Shana, who says that Yuji is taking too much burden onto himself, and that he never asks Shana herself what she wants. After a long and intense battle (where Margery was able to defeat Sydonay), Shana was able to get some sense into Yuji, and stated that no matter what Yuji does, Shana would still want to be with him. Yuji finally relents, and they share a kiss (the first and only in both anime and manga), and Leanan-sidhe's spell had activated, turning Yuji into an actual existence. Together, they flew into Xanadu where (according to the Snake of the Festival who was looking after Xanadu) Yuji is still working on helping human and Crimson Denizen to co-exist, with Shana by his side. The Reiji Maigo In the series, Yuji has survived being a Torch for most of the series because of the power of the Reiji Maigo. At first, he was not aware of its existence, until one encounter with Friagne which forced him to use up his Power of Existence to heal his classmates who were severely wounded by Friagne's attacks. By midnight, the flickering flame which was seen on Torches suddenly burst back into life, much to the shock of Shana and Alastor, who realized that Yuji is the keeper of the Reiji Maigo. Later on, he has been using the Reiji Maigo on a variety of purposes, especially restoring anything which was involved due to the battles with the Crimson Denizens. Having the Reiji Maigo soon became a double-edged sword as the Treasure Tool gained the interest of Bal Masque, whose purpose in the series is to grant Hecate, a powerful Crimson Lord, an endless supply of Power of Existence. Hecate almost succeeded in tapping into the powers of the Treasure Tool, causing the Reiji Maigo to increase the limit of its Power of Existence restoration. Because of this, Yuji's Power of Existence now rivals those of a Crimson Lord's. The two great battles with Bal Masque endangered Yuji and the Reiji Maigo, but due to the joint efforts of Wilhelmina Carmel, Margery Daw, and Shana, and also due to the abilities of Yuji himself, he managed to hold on to the Reiji Maigo and fend off Bal Masque's attempts. Inside the Reiji Maigo Locked inside the Treasure Tool are two entities. One is "Eternal Lover" Johan, the lover of Pheles who created the Treasure Tool. The other is an entity referred to as The Silver, a being whose existence dates back to the time when "Interpreter of Condolence" Margery Daw was still a human being. "The Silver" was placed inside Reiji Maigo when pieces of Taimei Shihen were forced inside by "Destructive Blade" Sabrac when he attacked Pheles and Johan. In later volumes of the novel, it is reveal that the reason that Bal Masque seeks Reiji Maigo because it is one of the necessary Treasure Tool to bring back their god, the "Snake of the Festival", the Crimson God with the black flame and silver shadow who is one of the true gods of the Crimson World, and is the founder/true leader of the Bal Masque. "The Silver" and the pieces of Taimei Shihen were placed inside Reiji Maigo for that purpose. The "Snake of the Festival" is later reborn and merged with Yuji, whom he honored by telling his subordinates to refer to him as "Sairei no Hebi"/Silver the Second, Yuji Sakai unlike other Lords who used mythological names of angels, gods or demons. When Yuji first activates the Fuzetsu on his own, the presence of the silver flames indicates an omen to The Snake of the Festival's return into the world. References Trivia *The more accurate meaning to the name Yuji would be 'tranquil second son'. *In original Light Novel, Yuji does not lose to Shana in a fight, but is shown a letter he left Shana, before departing, losing his will to fight and submitting completely after hearing Shana's confession, after that they depart to Xanadu. *In Light Novel Epilogue, it is revealed that Yuji travels together with Shana, trying to convince Tomogara and Humans to coexist, often being a target of aggression, getting involved in fights and often on the run. It is also hinted that Sakai Yuji is still linked with God of Creation - Snake of Festival, who whilst sleeping, watches over Yuji and Shana through Yuji's eyes. *In original light novel, azure color does not appear, and Yuji's flame is still black, God of Creation left a big mark on Yuji throughout their journey together, it is also hinted that they are still somehow linked together. Gallery Category:torch Category:Characters Category:mystes Category:Misaki Municipal High School Students Category:Bal Masqué Category:novels